Caught in this love
by Rapid Ruby
Summary: IsabelAlex fic. He found it even harder to believe that if everything went as planned, she would soon be his fiancée. Isabel Whitman, it had a nice ring to it. Now all he had to do was find the courage to ask her. Two new updates
1. Part 1: With You

> **Title:** Caught in this love__
> 
> **Author: **Ruby
> 
> **Email: **randyhart4hotmail.com
> 
> **Disclaimer: **I do not own Roswell or any songs used throughout this story.
> 
> **Couple: **Alex and Isabel (M/L M/M K/T S/S)
> 
> **Summary: **He found it even harder to believe that if everything went as planned, she would soon be his fiancée. Isabel Whitman, it had a nice ring to it. Now all he had to do was find the courage to ask her.
> 
> **Author's notes: **This is my first ever stargazer fic so please excuse it if it's a load of completely rubbish. The gang are all in their middle 20s.
> 
> **Feedback: **Review, Review, Review!
> 
> ****
> 
> **Part 1**
> 
> _With you_
> 
> "Sometimes it's hard to breathe, just knowing you found me, cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like. Do you know what it feels like?"
> 
> Alex Whitman couldn't help grinning like a fool as he listened to his girlfriend, his beautiful and perfect girlfriend, sing along with the radio as she got ready for work.
> 
> Sometimes he found it hard to believe that he was dating Isabel Evans. Who would have thought that a computer geek would be able to steal the heart of the then Ice Bitch of West Roswell High and former Princess of Antar.
> 
> He found it even harder to believe that if everything went as planned, she would soon be his fiancée. Isabel Whitman, it had a nice ring to it. Now all he had to do was find the courage to ask her that was of course after he had found the guts to ask her father for his permission. He wanted everything to be just right.
> 
> "Cause with you, I can let my hair down, I can say anything crazy, I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground. With nothing but a T-shirt on, I never felt so beautiful, Baby as I do now. Now that I'm with you." Isabel came out of the bathroom still singing and dressed to perfection in a cream Donna Karen suit, her long blonde hair was pulled back into a neat bun and glistened like finely spun gold every time it was caught by the sun. She was goddess and she was all his.
> 
> She raised an eyebrow in his direction when she caught him gawking at her like a lovesick teenager before she rolling her eyes and tutting in mock annoyance as she unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.
> 
> "Sometimes I think you do that just to annoy me," she said with another tut.
> 
> "I just like the thought of you unbuttoning my shirt," Alex said with a boyish grin "Even if it is only one button"
> 
> Isabel laughed as she pressed a kiss to his cheek "I have to get to work. Remember we'll going to my parents for dinner tonight,"
> 
> "Don't you have time for a coffee?" Alex asked as he followed her out of their bedroom and down the stairs. He felt his mouth begin to water as he watched the gentle sway of her hips "Or maybe something else?"
> 
> "I can't, I have two emergency appointments this morning plus my normal patients," Isabel stated without turning around.
> 
> "Ok then," Alex said unable to stop himself pouting. "Have a good day at work."
> 
> "I'll try" Isabel said with a sigh as she stole one last kiss "I love you"
> 
> "Love you too," Alex murmured
> 
> "I'll see you at my parents tonight"
> 
> "Uh huh, can't wait." Alex said as he watched her leave before making his way back upstairs for a cold shower.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ****
> 
> "You want me to do what?"
> 
> "I want you to pretend that you're going to propose to Maria and ask Isabel to prepare the perfect setting got said proposal," Alex said slowly so that Michael could understand. Sometimes he wondered if all that hair gel Michael used had somehow effected his brain.
> 
> "You actually want me to provoke the beast that is the planning Nazi?" Michael Guerin asked raising an eyebrow
> 
> "Yes," Alex nodded
> 
> "Do I look stupid to you?"
> 
> "Is this a trick question?" Alex asked biting back a smile.
> 
> "Haha Whitman but why don't you go and get someone else to do it? Why me? What about Kyle?"
> 
> "This may have escaped your notice but Kyle is married already,"
> 
> "Max?"
> 
> "Has the Romeo thing down to a T," Alex said with a sigh "Look Michael, I want everything to be perfect when I propose to Isabel and nobody does perfect like Isabel Evans"
> 
> "What makes you think she won't see right through me?" Michael asked but Alex could tell that he was about to break down.
> 
> "She won't," Alex said
> 
> "Fine but there better be strippers at the bachelor party," Michael muttered
> 
> Alex resisted the urge to hug Michael "Thanks man,"
> 
> "Just remember strippers,"
> 
> ****
> 
> * * *
> 
> The Crashdown was empty apart from the small group of friends that crowded one booth. Alex was living every guys dream, being surrounded by four beautiful women who all loved him although they loved him like a brother, it was still more then some guys got.
> 
> "Oh my god, is that the ring?" Serena Macalister exclaimed as she caught sight of the blue box. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"
> 
> "Be carefully with it," Alex ordered as he handed the box to her. Flashes of the ring falling down a sink, being eaten by a child or a small evil dog called fluffy fluttered through his mind. "Don't drop it!"
> 
> Tess Valenti, Liz Parker and Maria Deluca all crowded around Serena to get a better look. Alex smiled as the four girls gasped and awed in union.
> 
> "Oh Alex, Izzy is going to love it!" Tess stated as she wiped her eyes. Now days it didn't take a lot to get Tess all teary eyed what with her hormones being all over the place due to her second pregnancy.
> 
> "If Iz doesn't want to marry you, I will" Serena said as she continued to drool over the engagement ring.
> 
> "What about Sean?" Maria asked raising a blonde eyebrow
> 
> "What about Sean?" Serena snorted "This ring is from Tiffany's, I mean would look get a load of the size of this diamond?"
> 
> "It is spectacular" Liz agreed
> 
> "I bet you could see it across a crowded room," Maria added with a sigh.
> 
> "It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen," Tess gushed, her eyes starting to water again "You guys are going to be so happy,"
> 
> "Thanks guys but its time to hand the ring back over now," Alex stated
> 
> "But its my precious," Serena said clutching the small box in her chest
> 
> "Okay then, who forgot to give Serena her pills today?" Alex joked "Come on own up,"
> 
> "You know Alex, I find it completely shocking that you never got your own comedy show," Serena smiled as she handed the box back over.
> 
> "Me too," Alex sighed dramatically "Some people just don't know talent when they see,"
> 
> "And he's so modest," Maria pointed out with a grin,
> 
> "He's such a stud as well," Liz said
> 
> "Ladies, you make me blush but this stud has got some work to do so I'll see you all later," Alex stated as he placed the ring safely into his jacket pocket and made his way out of the crashdown.


	2. Part 2: Never Trust an Alien

****

Part 2

__

Never Trust an Alien

"Seriously Whitman, you're worst then a chick," Michael stated with disgust. He had spent the last 20 minutes listening to Alex whine and complain like a pms-ing woman. Michael had tried hanging up on him but the bitch just kept calling back.

"I just don't want you to screw this up,"

"Then you should do your own dirty work," Michael stated as he flicked through the latest copy of Cosmo while he waited for Isabel to be free.

"Michael, I'm really grateful for what you're doing. I can't thank you enough, if there's anything I can do…"

"Again Whitman, you're sounding like a woman. You need to stop hanging around with the womenfolk and be a man," Michael sniggered "But don't worry, I can charm the pants right off Izzy, I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand!"

"Hey! There will be no charming anything off Isabel. I swear Michael if you…"

"Mr Guerin. Dr Evans will see you now." Janet, Isabel's assistant, said fluttering her eyelashes at him. Michael smirked at her, oh yeah he still had it.

"Gotta go but just trust me! I've got everything under control" Michael stated before hanging up on Alex.

The décor in Isabel's office was simple and elegant, the soft earth tones and the huge comfortable seats gave the office a homely feel and most the time set the visitor right at ease.

Michael instantly made himself right at home in a seat closest to Isabel's desk.

"Michael, what a surprise!" Isabel said with a frown "What do you want and how much is it going to cost me?"

"Well, I'm hurt Iz. Can't a guy just drop in on one of his best friends in the whole wide world without a reason!" Michael asked, a look of mock hurt on his face as he held his hand to his heart.

"No," Isabel said simply. She had known Michael her whole life and knew that he was up to something.

"I need a favour," Michael said, choosing his words carefully. The last thing he needed was to give the whole thing away and have Alex out for his blood for screwing it up.

"Go on,"

"I'm going to ask Maria to marry me,"

"Oh my god, Michael! That's great," Isabel said with a bright smile as she hugged him, "I'm so happy for you,"

"Yeah well I need your help. I want everything to be perfect when I propose to her so I want you to arrange the dinner or something, whatever you think would be appropriate," Michael said and then added with a smirk "Nothing is too much, no cost too great, really push the boat out!"

"Of course I'll help you," Isabel said with a smile "And let's admit it you could use the help!"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow

"Remember when you got her that 2 in 1 shampoo for a date present, normal guys bring flowers or candy but not Michael Guerin" Isabel said, snorting with laughter at the memory. "Oh and what about the time you wanted to get her a toothbrush for Christmas…"

"It was an electric toothbrush and it was practical!" Michael glared at Isabel through narrowed eyes, Whitman was going to pay for this.

"…And then there was the bumper and let's not forget to mention the…"

"Okay that is enough!" Michael said getting to his feet in outrage. "I don't need your help, I can arrange this whole thing myself and when I…"

"Um Michael…" Isabel coughed "Michael, I think you should…"

"No let me finish," Michael said holding his hand up to silent her "When I propose to Maria it will be perfect,"

"Oh my God!"

Michael stood frozen to the stop, his dark brown eyes wide as he looked at Isabel questioningly. Isabel nodded slowly, biting her lip as Michael slowly turned around to face the stunned Maria.

"Maria?" Michael squeaked in disbelief, suddenly he knew what it felt like to have his balls jump back up inside his body.

"Oh my god Michael!" Maria sniffed as she threw herself into his arms and pressed kisses all over his face "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you,"

"You will?" Michael asked, his voice still sounding higher then normal.

"Of course I will." Maria said "This is so exciting, you and me are getting married, Isabel and Alex…um"

"Isabel and Alex are what?" Isabel asked raising her eyebrows, she had been watching the interaction between Michael and Maria with amusement, the look on Michael's face too priceless for words, instead of looking happy about Maria saying yes he looked like he wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"Are getting a dog," Maria finished lamely,

"We are? Are you sure you're not…"

"Serena is pregnant!" Maria lied quickly, not given Isabel a chance to finish her sentence.

"Serena's pregnant?" Michael and Isabel said together in surprise

Maria run a hand through her hair nervously "I should go,"

"What about lunch?" Isabel asked "I need to hear how the gossip,"

Michael shook his head quickly "No we should go. Now!"

"Well congratulations guys," Isabel said with a bemused look on her face as she watched Michael drag Maria out of her office.

Janet knocked on the door after the strange duo had left. "Can I get you anything Dr Evans?"

"A clue?" Isabel asked as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

"I could get you a coffee," Janet said

Isabel nodded as she reached for the phone. She needed to speak to Alex "Coffee would be great,"


	3. Part 3: The Blessing

****

Part 3

__

The Blessing

Alex had never felt as nervous as he did now as he waited for one of Isabel's parents to open the front door. He wondered this briefly if he would feel this nervous when he finally got the chance to pop the question to Isabel.

Dutch Courage was what he needed right about now, a large glass of Dutch Courage maybe two large glasses.

"Yeah that would be great," Alex muttered to himself "Turning up drunk to ask for permission to marry Isabel, I'm sure Mr Evans would love a drunk son in law,"

"You know speaking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Diane stated when she finally opened the front door. "Are you going to come in or just stand there all night?"

Alex smiled weakly at her as he followed her into the living room, he was going to throw up, he was going to faint, he was going to be so embarrassed that he was going to have to run away to England and spend the rest of his days drinking milky tea and discussing the terrible weather.

"The second sign of madness would be dating Isabel," Philip joked "Alex, good to see you."

"Hello Mr Evans," Alex said, swallowing nervously as he sat down across from him.

"Alex dear, you've dated our Izzy for years now and you still insist on calling us Mr and Mrs Evans," Diane said with a shake of her head "Its Diane and Philip, there's no need to be so formal, you're practically family,"

Alex blushed slightly, every time he was around the Evans he felt like a teenager, it had gotten to the point where he even refused to kiss Isabel if her parents around just in case they walked in and found him with his hands near the honey pot so to speak.

"The boy has manners, there's nothing wrong with that," Philip said "Remember that boyfriend of Izzy's that insisted on calling us Phil and Di? What was his name again?"

"Nikolai," Diane replied "What about Grant? He seemed like such a nice boy, whatever did happen to him?"

Alex pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead, great this was all he needed. Talking about Isabel's ex boyfriends a excellent way to get rid of all nerves and bring the green eyed monster to the surface.

"I actually had something to ask you both," Alex said before the topic of Isabel's conquests could go any further then it already had.

The Evans both gave Alex their full attention and stared across at him, "Go on then Son," Philip said

Alex nodded and opened his mouth hoping that the words would just come out of their own accord, of course they didn't and he felt like a goldfish out of water as he opened and closed his mouth. Why hadn't he listen to Sean when he had suggested writing everything down on a piece of paper?

"Would you like a glass of water dear?" Diane asked with a look of concern,

"Get him something stronger," Philip ordered "A brandy should do the trick!"

Minutes later a glass of amber liquid was pushed into his shaking hands, he down it in go, coughing and spluttering as the liquid travelled into his system.

"I'm in love with your daughter and I want to marry her! I would like to ask your permission for Isabel's hand in marriage!" Alex said quickly and then sighed with relief. He had done it.

"No,"

Alex felt his mouth drop open, "No?"

"No," Philip repeated

"But….but….why?" Alex stuttered, the palm of his hands were starting to sweat and he was seconds away from a panic attack. He couldn't believe it, no had not been the answer he had been expecting. He looked at Mrs Evans for help but just received a shrug.

Philip shrugged his shoulders "I just felt like saying no, don't take it personally"

"Don't take it personally?" Alex repeated in utter disbelief, he stood up in outrage "I love Isabel and I will marry her if she will have me."

"Alex, he's teasing you," Diane pointed out as her husband burst out laughing "Of course we give you our blessing."

Alex fell back down onto the seat, he didn't see the funny side of the joke in fact the only side he could see was the very unfunny side.

"Your face was priceless, I wish I had had the camera handy!" Philip stated still laughing.

"I'm so excited, our little girl is getting married," Diane said, she looked like she was on the urge of tears and Alex felt pretty close himself.

"If she will have me," Alex said, he knew that Isabel loved him but he wondered if she was ready to take that next step with him.

"Of course she will," Diane said patting him on the arm

Alex offered her another weak smile and prayed that she was right.

****

"Michael and Maria are getting married," Isabel stated as she joined her parents and Alex in the living room.

"They're what?" Alex asked nearly dropping his glass to the floor.

"They are getting married!" Isabel said "Michael came by to the office to ask for my help in preparing a setting for the proposal but then got all huffy and Michael-ish. Maria over heard him telling me that he didn't need my help and that when he proposed to Maria it would be perfect."

"And now they getting married," Alex said paling slightly. Michael was going to kill him when he got his hand on him but in the meantime Alex was stuck with having to find another way to make his proposal perfect

"Yep and Serena is pregnant." Isabel added "Did you know about that? I did try phoning you earlier but you didn't answer,"

"I was in meeting, did you just say Serena is pregnant?" Alex asked, his brain going on overload as it tried to devour all the new information

"Apparently so and Maria also mentioned something about us getting a dog,"

Alex shook his head, something somewhere had gone seriously wrong, "I need another drink,"


	4. Part 4: Boys will be Boys

****

Part 4

Boys will be Boys

"I still can't believe that Michael and Maria are getting married," Isabel stated as she watched Alex out of the corner of her eye. He was hiding something, there was no denying the strange way he was acting or the lack of eye contact every time Isabel bought up the subject of Maria and Michael's upcoming marriage or the unexpected news of Serena's pregnancy.

He looked almost guilty and she was sure that she had seen him wince a couple of times when she mentioned Michael's proposal. In fact he seemed jumpy as well every time the phone or doorbell rang.

"Me neither,"

Isabel's eyes narrowed as she studied her boyfriend, "What is wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing," Alex lied, he knew it was just a matter of time until Michael came after him with a baseball bat. He couldn't believe this was happening, Michael and Maria were now engaged, Serena was meant to be having a baby. Yesterday the plan had seemed so simply, so flawless but today everything was one big mess.

"Don't lie to me Alex." Isabel ordered, "I know something is wrong,"

"Nothing is wrong," Alex said "I'm just a little shocked about everything that is going on."

"And that's it?" Isabel asked raising an eyebrow. She didn't believe him but she knew better then to push it. If Alex wanted to talk to her about whatever was on his mind then he would when he was ready.

"That's it." Alex nodded quickly and before Isabel could say another word he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you today!" He whispered against her neck

"Are you trying to distract me?" Isabel asked absentmindedly, her eyes closed in bliss as Alex pressed butterfly kisses on her neck. She felt him grin against her neck.

"Is it working?" He asked as he tugged off her jacket and moved them towards the couch "You know I don't think we ever christened the living room properly"

"Are you sure?" Isabel asked with a mock frown "I thought we christened it pretty well that time you got bored watching _Phone Booth!_"

"That time doesn't count!" Alex shook his head.

"Then we should make this time really count!" Isabel said with a grin as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"You know I really love it when you unbutton my shirt!" Alex stated pushing her back onto the couch.

"So how do you want to die Whitman?" Michael asked, his eyes narrowed as he watched Alex toss a basketball to Sean "Painfully or Painfully? Both are good for me!"

Alex looked up in shock and muttered a curse "Michael! I thought you weren't coming today!"

"Yeah, well I cleared my diary for the day and decided that a Whitman ass kicking would be a much better use of my time!" Michael stated moving menacingly towards Alex.

"Shouldn't be planning a wedding?" Sean asked with a smug grin "Wouldn't that be a much better use of your time?"

"Not really helping Sean," Alex muttered with a glare.

"Shouldn't you be researching nappies and buying a cot?" Michael said wiping the smug smile straight off Sean's face

"What?" Sean gasped looking like a deer caught in the head lights of a on coming car with its entire life flashing before its eyes.

"Congratulations Deluca, you knocked Serena up and in nine months time your going to have a little buddle of joy," Michael said "That is of course if her Grandfather doesn't kill you first"

"Michael!" Alex exclaimed

"Don't you _Michael _me! I'm engaged! Maria is planning our wedding, our house is full of wedding magazines and honeymoon brochures. In the last 24 hours my life has been taken over by a wedding that I didn't want and its all your fault Whitman!" Michael stated

"I'm sorry," Alex said weakly, not knowing what else to say or do.

"Serena's pregnant? How? Why?" Sean asked coming out of his state of shock

"Sean, I think its time we had a talk about the birds and the bees," Kyle said patting his friend on the shoulder

"I'm going to count to ten Kyle and you better start running!" Sean stated

"I think everybody needs to calm down and discuss this like adults!" Max ordered, playing peacekeeper. A role that he seem to play a hell of a lot.

"Shut up Max!" Alex, Michael, Sean and Kyle ordered before they continued to shout at each other.

Max rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone "Fine, I'll just call Amy and get her to come down and sort this mess,"

The four guys froze and stared at Max in disbelief. Amy Deluca was the only woman who could scare grown men into doing her bidding with a single look. In fact just her name stuck fear into the four guys. Max smirked in triumph and made a mental note to use that line again.

"You're playing the Amy card?" Michael said with a look of disgust "That's just low man"

"It got you to shut up didn't it?" Max said raising an eyebrow "Look this mess can all be sorted out if you all act like adults."

"All hail King Max," Kyle sniggered

Max ignored him and turned to Michael "Michael, you love Maria right?"

"Of course I do!" Michael said

"And you would have asked her to marry you sooner or later right?"

"I guess," Michael muttered as he stared hard at the ground.

"So what if its happening a little sooner then you expected? The only thing that matters is that you love Maria" Max stated

"And just think you can have your own bachelor party," Kyle pointed out

"With strippers" Alex added

"And if that doesn't float your boat you could just try being honest and telling Maria it was all one big mistake," Sean said

Michael glared at Sean "I happen to like my balls where they are, thank you very much!"

"Just think about it Michael!" Max ordered before he turned to Alex "I know you want everything to perfect when you propose to Iz and that you're pretty useless so why don't you talk to Serena. She's in to all those crappy romance novels and has nothing better to do. I'm sure she will love to help you."

Alex rubbed his chin thoughtfully "I forgot Serena was into those books. I bet she's got hundreds of ideas"

"Great," Max said with a sigh of relief before he turned to Sean "Michael could have been tactful when he told you about Serena and you had every right to freak out. You never know this could all be one big mistake…"

"Doubtful," Kyle said

"…You should wait for Serena to tell you. You never know Maria could have gotten it all wrong. Just don't go acting all…well you know like you. Try thinking before you do."

"But she's pregnant," Sean whined "This is huge! Its going to change everything,"

"Suck it up and be a man," Max ordered before he turned to Kyle "And you, I don't know why you even got involved with the fight,"

Kyle shrugged "I'm not getting any at home so fighting is the only way I can get rid of the tension!"

"I guess that would explain it" Max said sympathetically

"Well this has been great." Michael said sarcastically "But are we going to stand around here talking about our feelings like women or are we going to play some basketball?"


	5. Part 5: A Helping Hand

****

Part 5

A helping hand

The next morning Alex made his way to Serena's grandparents' house and hoped that everything would go to plan. Asking Serena for help would have to be his smartest move yet and pretty fool proof.

He knocked on the door and prayed that her grandfather wouldn't answer the door. Judge Là ssacè took scary onto a whole new level and sometimes Alex found it hard to believe that the Judge had actually raised Serena since she was one because Serena was the least scary person that Alex knew.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

Alex bit back a smile as he took in Serena's appearance. The girl had seriously too much time on her hands. "Well howdy cowboy. Oh man, I haven't interrupted something with Sean have I?"

"Number one, I'm a cowgirl! Number two…"

"Who's at the door Serena?" A familiar male voice shouted from upstairs.

"Is that Max? Are you playing dress up with _Max_?" Alex asked stunned, the stunned expression quickly turned into a frown. He knew that Serena and Max were close, he had even commented on the strangeness of their bond in the past but he hadn't thought that there was anything more between them. "What's going on?"

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking you better start running cause I will kick your ass!" Serena said with a fierce glare.

"Serena!" Alex heard Max shout again "Can you hurry up and untie me? I'm starting to lose feeling in my hands,"

"You've tied him up!" Alex raised an eyebrow as Serena continued to glare at him. Had he actually thought that Serena was the least scary person that he knew?

Before Serena could reply an arrow sailed past Alex's head closely followed by what could only be described as a war cry, make that two war cries.

"Suddenly it all make sense" Alex mumbled as Lucas and Nathan Valenti, Tess and Kyle's five year old twins, came running towards them.

"Tess had a doctor's appointment this morning so I offered to baby sit for her," Serena stated "Max had a meeting with my grandpapa about a case and then decided to spend the rest of the day with me and the boys. We are playing cowboys and Indians"

"Uncle Alex! Uncle Alex!" the two boys shouted with glee as they threw themselves at Alex. "We caught Uncle Max and tied him up."

"I've gotta see this!" Alex smirked, finding it extremely amusing that Max had been out smarted by two five year olds. He started to walk past Serena which was extremely difficult considering he had a child attached to each leg and Serena was still blocking the doorway, her arms folded across her chest, her eyes still narrowed.

"I'm waiting for two things," Serena said slowly "First of all I want you to say sorry for thinking whatever unmentionable thing you were thinking and then number two I want to know what you are doing here when you should be at work"

"I'm stressed out with thinking of the perfect way to propose to Isabel. My brain has actually started to melt so I'm sorry if I implied something unmentionable was going on between you and Max." Alex said using his very best puppy dog eyes "And I need your help. My plan with Michael failed big time and you are my last hope!"

Serena squealed and clapped her hands in joy, "Oh this is so exciting. Let me change and then we can go shopping."

Serena ignored the four very male groans as she walked into another shop. Anyone would think that they had been sentenced to death by the way they dragged their feet and refused to do as they were told.

"Alex, what do you think of these roses?" She asked thrusting a bunch of red roses under his nose causing him to sneeze uncontrollable.

"I think he would like them a lot better if they weren't half way up his nose!" Max stated, taking the roses away from Serena. "Actually I think he would like them a lot better if we were sat in the food court"

"Yay the food court!" Nathan and Lucas said eagerly, quickly moving towards the door with Alex hot on their heels

"Ugh men, all you think about is food and S.E.X" Serena groaned in disgust and hit Max on the arm for good measure.

"We don't just think about food and sex," Max said in defense of all men world wide.

"We also think about sports and cars" Alex added, too relieved to be out of the shop to try and defend his sex.

"Uncle Max said sex!" Nathan giggled

"I'm telling mommy!" Lucas stated with a puckish look in his eye "Mommy said if she caught daddy or anyone else saying naughty words she would wash their mouths out with soap!"

Max groaned "Would candy make you forget that I said that word?"

"What word Uncle Max?" Nathan and Lucas said in union, the two boys smiled up at Max and Serena, looking like little blonde angels.

"You two are going to break some hearts when you are older!" Serena grinned, ruffling their hair.

"I wouldn't bother!" Max said "Women give you nothing but trouble!"

"Max! Don't say that to them! God you sound just like Michael!" Serena said in outrage before adding in disgust "Or Sean"

"Whoa sensing some hostility here!" Max said backing away slightly. Serena might be only 5 foot something but she sure hit hard and fast.

"Its her hormones!" Alex mouthed to Max as he remember that Serena was pregnant. He wondered why she was keeping it a secret from everyone, of course it must have been a shock but her and Sean loved each other or at least he guessed they did. It was hard to imagine that the two of them couldn't be as happy as him and Isabel.

Alex felt a pang in his chest as he thought about Serena's pregnancy, was it possible for men to get that broody feeling. He wondered what his and Isabel's kids would look like. He hoped that they had her looks and brains and his well at least his surname.

Max nodded quickly in understanding and changed the subject back to Alex's plans or lack of plans for his proposal. "Come on Serena, you've got to have some good ideas. I mean every time I see you, you've got your nose in one of those trashy romance novels!"

"Well I've got to get romance from somewhere!" Serena said with a bitter note before sighing "Isabel doesn't know how lucky she is to have you Alex!"

Alex grinned as he looped arms with the brunette "Sean is a J.A.C.K.A.S.S if he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you!"

"We all know that is exactly what he is!" Serena snorted "Now didn't someone mention something about food?"


	6. Part 6: Slightly Scandalous

**Author's notes: **Sean Deluca is Maria's cousin and was in a little part of season two. In End of the world, Future Max told Liz that she would make friends with a girl called Serena and that was all we really know about Serena although I changed it to Max who made friends with Serena not Liz.

Also the book Alex is reading is Slightly Scandalous by Mary Balogh

****

**Part 6**

_Slightly Scandalous_

"Explain to me why I am reading these?" Alex said, looking up at Serena as she piled yet another two more romance novels beside him.  
  
"Because you want to romance Izzy and make sure everything is perfect and _nobody_ does the whole romance thing like the guys in these books." Serena stated with a dreamy grin.  
  
"But they're just trash!" Alex whined, it would not do much for his reputation if one of the guys found him reading romance novels nor would he ever be able to live it down. He could just imagine all the jokes he would be the butt of. Oh the horror.  
  
"You never know, you might just enjoy them!" Serena said, passing him one of the books.  
  
Alex didn't waste any time arguing and instantly jumped one or two pages. Okay so maybe it was more like 100 pages but there was no way he was actually going to read the whole thing.  
  
"You're meant to start at the beginning" Serena said with a roll of her hazel eyes. "Otherwise it won't make sense."  
  
"I didn't realize that any of this actually made sense!" Alex scoffed.  
  
"It probably makes a lot more sense then what goes on in that head of yours" Serena stated with a giggle and a playfully punch  
  
Alex rolled his eyes and began to read our loud "She pulled off his coat and waistcoat with little cooperation from him, and she was tugging his shirt outside his pantaloons… pantaloons?" Alex giggled like a little schoolgirl "Who wears pantaloons these days? Who even says the word pantaloons?"  
  
"You are such a child" Serena said with a tut.  
  
"He hooked the low neckline of her muslin dress beneath her beasts and took them in his hands, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers… and I think that enough of reading that aloud!" Alex coughed "Does Sean know that you read this smut?"  
  
Serena grinned wickedly "I don't know but I'm sure he's going to find out about you reading it."  
  
"Serena…"  
  
"I've got to jet. Me, Max and Michael are going out for dinner and I'm sure they are going to die when they hear about your new hobby!" Serena laughed as she kissed Alex' cheek "Have fun!"  
  
"Serena!"

"And I want two hundred candles." Isabel heard Alex say as she entered the living room. What the hell could he want with two hundred candles? She raised an eyebrow at him when he finally looked up from the book in his lap and realized that she was in the room.  
  
"Just put everything on my card and I'll you tomorrow with the rest of the details" Alex said quickly before hanging up the phone. "Hey sweetie, nice day at work?"  
  
"What do you need two hundred candles for?" Isabel asked ignoring his poor attempt at avoiding answering any of her questions.  
  
"You never know when you might need a candle or two hundred!" Alex said with a weak smile. "I just want to be prepared in case there's a black out or the world is ending."  
  
It was pretty obvious that he was lying, which made Isabel frown. He had been acting strangely for the last couple of days and it was starting to worry her. Their relationship had always been an open and honest one and it was scary to think that there might be something that Alex couldn't talk to her about.  
  
"Alex, is there something you want to talk to me about?" she asked sitting down next to him "You know you can talk to me about…is that a romance novel?"  
  
"No!" Alex said quickly hiding the book under a pillow and far out of Isabel's reach. "It's a man's book."  
  
Isabel grinned, the deep and meaningful conversation forgotten for the moment as she reached over Alex for the book. "Why are you hiding it then?"  
  
"Because it has secret man stuff in that you aren't allow to see!" Alex stated pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"  
  
"Have you stolen that line out of your romance novel?" Isabel teased as she placed her hands on his chest. "You know Michael rang me this afternoon, he was laughing so hard that I could only catch the words, Alex, sissy and love novel"  
  
Alex groaned "I'm going to kill Serena!"  
  
"I didn't understand at the time but suddenly everything made sense when I caught you!" Isabel laughed, her dark eyes shining with amusement.  
  
Alex's breath caught in his throat, she had never looked so beautiful as she did at that moment, suddenly he knew if he didn't kiss her right that second he was going to die.  
  
He kissed her with a passion that would of given any one of those romance heroes a run for their money, his hands making their way under her shirt so he could satisfy his burning need for skin to skin contact.  
  
"Upstairs, now!" Isabel whispered huskily, they were the only two words she could form.  
  
"As you wish milady" Alex said, sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her up to their room. 


	7. Part 7: When it Rains

**Part 7**

_When it Rains_

"I think Alex is seeing someone else!"

Isabel's sudden announcement was met by one gasp, two coughs and a choking sound. Four pairs of eyes all widened and stared at Isabel in complete shock' four mouths moved but no words came out.

Liz was the first to recover and after making sure that Serena wasn't choking to death she turned to Isabel and asked "Why?".

"He's been acting so strangely recently," Isabel said, remembering the 200 candles, the romance novels, the secret phone calls and unexplained credit card bills.

"You mean stranger then normal?" Maria asked, raising a blonde eyebrow in disbelief.

"Maria, I'm being serious." Isabel sighed, maybe she should have just kept her thoughts to herself because it was obvious her friends weren't going to be much help.

"Izzy, Alex would never cheat on you," Tess stated. "He worships the ground you walk on."

"Things change," Isabel said sadly, her heart almost breaking just at the thought of losing Alex.

"Alex loves you Iz." Serena said "You'd have to be an idiot to miss it."

"I'm sure everything will have worked itself out by tomorrow," Maria said and patted Isabel's hand.

"Do you know something I don't?" Isabel asked.

"Oh the baby just kicked!" Tess gasped, taking all the attention away from Isabel's question but Isabel didn't miss the meaningful glares that Liz and Serena sent Maria.

"We should get going," Serena said. "Maria and I have to meet Michael and Sean for something or another."

"We should get going too," Liz said standing up as well. "I promised Kyle that I would drive Tess home before she tired herself out. Remember dinner at my place tonight. Don't be late."

Isabel nodded and frowned as she watched her four friends make their escapes as quickly as possible. Something was going on.

* * *

Tonight was the night, the night Alex had been painfully planning for the last two weeks. Everything was ready: Liz had bought Isabel a new dress, Maria had arranged the music, Serena had set the scene, and Tess had ordered the food. And Alex, well Alex had been a nervous wreak since the moment he had woken up yesterday to this very moment.

"How do I look then?" Isabel asked from behind him.

He turned around and nearly fainted at the sight that met him. It was a well known fact that Isabel Evans was a goddess but if it was possible she exceeded goddess status tonight. The dress Liz had chosen for the night was simple in style but hugged Isabel's curves like a glove. It was amazing that a plain black dress could be transformed into that sexiest black dress Alex had ever laid eyes on. Of course, it helped the dress that Isabel was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. For a moment he contemplated carrying her back to their room and not letting her leave for the rest of the nightmaybe even the whole of tomorrow. Alex shook his head, "Bad thoughts, must keep mind out of gutter."

"What are you mumbling about?" Isabel asked with a frown on her face.

"Nothing," Alex said opening the front door. "We should get going."

"Uh huh" Isabel said clueless to what was going on. "Liz said she would kill us if we were late. Apparently there's something huge going on although she didn't tell me what."

"Just wait and see."

'Just wait and see,' Isabel snorted to herself. All this waiting and seeing was driving her insane. If she didn't find out what was going on soon she was going to tied Alex to the bed, no wait he would enjoy that too much, she would tied him to something that poked him and she would get the truth out of him.

"Izzy, are you coming?" Alex asked

Isabel nodded quickly and followed him out to the car.

* * *

"Alex, where are we going?" Isabel asked as Alex silently led her through the dark park. "This isn't the way to Liz's place."

"Shush."

"Don't you shush me Alexander Whitman, I want answers and I want them…" she trailed off, speechless at the sight that reached her eyes as they turned a corner. Scattered over the ground were dozens and dozens of candles, two hundred in fact Isabel realized as she remembered the conversation Alex had been having when she had walked into the living room the other day. Along with the candles were enough red roses to fill up two florists, their sweet scent floating on the air.

"Surprised?" Alex asked with a grin when Isabel hadn't spoken a word.

"This is what you've been planning for the last week?" Isabel asked.

Alex nodded, "Don't you like it?"

"I love it Alex," Isabel said wrapping her arms around his neck in relief as all the pieces began to fit together. Alex had been acting strangely because he wanted to surprise her with a romantic evening. "I love you."

"You're about to love me even more when you see what we've got for dinner," Alex grinned, leading her to the dinner table set for two.

* * *

Alex cursed as the heavens opened. "For God's sake this is New Mexico!" God hated him. Alex reached for Isabel's hand and the two of them ran for shelter under the nearest tree.

"I don't think we'll be much drier under here!" Isabel stated as she looked up at the sky.

Alex watched with a keen interest as her wet dress clung to her like a second skin; apparently it was possible for her to look hotter in that dress... if only it had been white.

"Maybe we should head back to the car."

"No!" Alex said, grabbing her around the waist before she could leave. He was going to propose tonight even if it killed him. He fell onto one knee "I wanted everything to be perfect but I can't wait any longer."

"Alex, what are you doing?" Isabel asked, kneeling down in front of him.

Alex took one of her hands in both of his and took a deep breath. The time was now.

"Isabel, I love you. I love you so much that sometimes I forget to breathe. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life; there has never been anyone else in my life like you and there will never be anyone that can replace you."

"Oh Alex," Isabel sighed. As it finally dawned on her what was going on, she reached out, touching his cheek in a feather light caress. He turned his head and pressed a tender kiss to her palm.

"I want us to be together always, I want us to have babies, I want us to grow old together. Izzy, I want you to be my wife." Alex tightened his grip on Isabel's hand, scared that she might try to run away. "Isabel Amanda Evans, will you marry me?"

Isabel nodded, too choked up on emotion to even form the simple word 'yes', and threw herself into his arms, knocking them both to the ground. It didn't matter that it was still pouring down with rain or that the grass was wet. All that mattered was that moment and that they were together.


	8. Part 8: Confrontations and Celebrations

**Author's notes:** _Here's the new part. Its unbeta-d at the moment but I wanted to post since its been so long since I posted anything. I wanted a small tiny bit of angst but didn't want to upset Isabel and Alex's relationship so they aren't in this part much._

_Also there won't be long to wait for Part 9 since I've already written it so for once I'm a head:)_

_hugs-_

_Ruby_

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

_Confrontations and Celebrations_

"Do you think Alex asked her last night?" Michael asked, "Or do you think he chickened out?"

The whole gang, minus Serena and of course Alex and Isabel, were sat in a booth at The Crashdown, waiting for the others to join them. It had been a sort of ritual for the ten friends to gather on a Saturday morning and have breakfast together before the guys went off to play some basketball and the women went shopping.

"Of course he did," Maria stated "If you can do then Alex can"

Michael stared at her blankly for a moment before replying "Then why has it taken him so long?"

"He wanted to be 'perfect' remember?" Sean said air quoting the word perfect in disgust. Alex's need to make everything romantic and perfect for Isabel had started to make the other guys of the group look extremely bad.

"50 says that he chickened out," Michael stated with a smirk at Sean and Max who had finally started to play attention to the conversation.

"it's a deal Guerin but shouldn't you be saving all your money for that dream wedding Maria and Aunt Amy have started playing," Sean said wiping the smirk of Michael's face.

"Don't remind me," Michael groaned causing Maria to narrow her eyes and glare at him.

"And what does that mean Michael Guerin?" Maria demanded in such a tone that Michael had to hold on to the table to stop himself running out of The Crashdown and getting as far away from his bride to be as he could get.

"What does what mean?"

The group quickly turned the attention to Serena who was hidden behind a large box much to the horror of Sean who insist stood up and attempted to take the box off her.

"You shouldn't be carrying heavy boxes," Sean scowled, "Not in your condition"

"And what condition would that be?" Serena asked in bemusement, a dark eyebrow raised questioningly as she stared at her boyfriend.

"Uh oh," Sean heard Michael, Max and Kyle mutter together.

Sean swallowed, what was it that Max had said when Michael had told them all about Serena being pregnant? Something about thinking before doing and not saying anything until Serena said something.

"Sean, what condition?" Serena asked again as she watched Sean's eyes drift down to her stomach.

"I know about the baby," Sean mumbled but Serena still heard as did the rest of booth.

Serena looked in bewilderment at her friends in the booth, whom were all trying to pretend that they weren't listening to what was going.

"What baby?" Serena asked and straight away wished she hadn't. Whatever idea Sean had gotten into his head wasn't going to make sense.

"Come on Serena, do you need me to spell it out for you?" Sean asked in annoyance.

"Obviously," Serena said, now glaring at him with her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

"Our baby!" Sean said running a hand through his hair. "I know that your pregnant!"

Serena gasped in horror, "I'm not pregnant!"

"You're not?" Sean asked

"No!"

Sean stared at her in astonished before pulling her into his arms in relief. "Thank God!"

"What the hell gave you the idea I was? Actually on second thoughts I don't want to know," Serena said pulling away from him. "You know you don't have to seem so happy,"

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy that you're not pregnant." Sean grinned "I mean don't get me wrong I like you a lot but…"

Another 'Uh oh' came from the booth.

"Maybe we should get…" Max started but was quickly cut off by Serena who was glaring menacingly at Sean.

"You like me? What are we in high school all of a sudden?" Serena said in disgust "We've been dating for two years and a half years and you like me!"

"He said he liked you a lot," Michael pointed out and received a hard poke in the stomach from Maria.

"Serena, I don't think…" Max tried to get Serena's attention but Serena continued to focus all her attention on Sean.

"I think you might be overreacting," Sean said, cursing his big mouth. Why did he always have to say the wrong thing. "We can talk about this later,"

"Later!" Serena demanded "Its always later with you Sean. Jesus Christ, what am I doing with you?"

"I don't know," Sean said simply, not really wanting to have this conversation in The Crashdown in front of their friends. In fact he didn't want to be having this conversation full stop.

"I have to go," Serena mumbled

"I'll come with you," Sean said reaching for his jacket.

Serena shook her head quickly "No! I need to be by myself."

"But…"

"Can you make sure that Alex gets this box and tell him and Iz that I'll see them later?" Serena asked Liz

"Of course," Liz said with a nod.

"Hey guys," Isabel said as her and Alex joined the group clueless to what was going on. "Me and Alex are engaged!"

"I should go…I just…" Serena rushed past Alex and Isabel with a worried Max following hot on her heals.

"What's going on?" Isabel asked with a frown, Serena and Max leaving hadn't been the reaction she had been expecting.

"I have things to do." Sean muttered before storming past the clueless couple.

"Anyone want to fill us in?" Alex asked after he heard the door to The Crashdown slam close.

* * *

"I'm so happy for you two," Serena sniffed and giving Alex and Isabel a watery smile.

"Its about time you married my sister," Max stated, giving Alex a pat on the back.

The four of them were currently sat around Serena's grandparents' kitchen table, eating ice cream and discussing Isabel's wedding plans since all topics related to Sean were banned.

"Have you set a date yet?" Serena asked, digging her spoon violently into the tub of ice cream.

"I've always wanted a summer wedding so I was thinking July," Isabel said

"July?" Alex began to choke "But…that's….."

"In three weeks. I know." Isabel said patting him on the back until he stopped the choking sound. "That is plenty of time to arrange everything. I mean its not as if I'll be doing it all by myself. My mom will help and Serena of course. Not to mention Liz, Tess and Maria."

"And what am I meant to do?" Alex asked when she failed to add his name to the list.

"Give me your credit card!" Isabel said with a 100 watt smile.


	9. Part 9: One Step Closer

**Part 9**

_One Step closer_

It hadn't turned out to be as simple as just handing over his credit card. In fact there seemed to be nothing simple about arranging a wedding, especially when that wedding was meant to happen in just over a week and a half.

The date had been set, which was a good thing Alex supposed. The 26th of July was going to be the happiest day of his life, the 24th was going to be the rehearsal of the happiest day of his life and the 20th was going to be the day when it was alright to go to a strip bar. Of course all the days up to then were going to be hell.

"Ouch!" Alex groaned as another sharp pin was pushed into his leg accidentally.

"Sorry again," the tailor said through a mouthful of pins.

"It's okay," Alex muttered "I never liked that leg anyway,"

"Its not as if he's cutting it off," Max pointed out with snort.

"He might as well be," Alex pouted "I don't see why I need a new suit when I've got dozens that would do just fine,"

"Did you tell that to Isabel?" Max asked, knowing perfectly well that Alex didn't dare protest to anything Isabel suggested concerning their wedding because she would give him a icy look which would send whole armies fleeing.

"Of course he didn't" Michael said answering for Alex. "We all know Isabel wears the pants in that relationship"

"Oh and you don't do everything that Maria tells you I suppose," Alex asked, waiting for Michael to answer with anticipation since Maria had just walked into the room unnoticed by everyone but Alex.

"Maria knows that I wear the pants in our relationship!" Michael said smugly

"Do I?" Maria asked making her presence known.

"Jesus, I'm getting you a bell around your neck woman!" Michael said with a groan. "You keep sneaking up on me and…"

"And what Michael?" Maria asked raising a shaped blonde eyebrow

"You startled me," Michael said

"I startled you?" Maria asked with a grin, remember a similar conversation they had years ago.

Michael nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist "But its okay, I forgive you."

"Uh huh, great" Maria said rolling her eyes "Anyway I just dropped in to let you know that Sean isn't going to be able to make it today so he will just have to have his fitting when Tess brings Nathan and Lucas for theirs."

"Is Serena still avoiding him?" Alex asked with a frown. No one had thought that Serena and Sean's fight would last as long as it had.  
Maria nodded, "She's not talking any of his calls and her Grandfather won't let Sean see her but Sean muttered something about her not being able to run tomorrow night at the party so…"

"Uh oh" Alex said "I thought Sean wasn't coming tomorrow night. He told Izzy that he wasn't coming"

"I guess he changed his mind," she said with a shrug.

"But Serena is bringing someone else," Alex said, his head beginning to ache with thoughts of the drama his and Isabel engagement party was turning into.

"Who?" Max and Maria asked in union

"Bryon Townsend, you know that guy she was dating in college," Alex said, wishing to god he hadn't agreed to Serena bring someone who wasn't Sean.

"God, I hate that guy," Max said, remember the encounters he had had with Bryon when he had first met Serena at college.

"Sean hates him even more," Maria pointed out, although she had always thought that Bryon was a nice enough guy.

"Looks like we'll be having us some fire works" Michael said

"This is a disaster," Alex groaned as another pin went into his leg.

* * *

"This is a disaster!" Isabel moaned as she looked at her list of things to do "There just aren't enough hours in the day."

"It could be worse," Serena said handing Isabel a cup of steaming coffee.

"Serena, I'm getting married in a week and a half and there still so much to do." Isabel cried "Tell me how could it possibly be worse?"

"You could not be getting married," Serena said with a smile "Or you could be dead or you could be getting married to Michael,"

Isabel smiled, "I guess it could be worse."

"Yeah it could be," Serena said, tugging one of her chocolate curls absentmindedly "Now why don't you tell me what I can do to help and we'll start ticking everything off that extremely neat and freakishly organized list you got there."

"Okay," Isabel said with a grateful sigh "Can you phone the florist to check that everything is still okay with the flowers for tomorrow night? And when you've done that I need you to go and see how the arrangements for Alex's bachelor party is going. Make sure that Kyle and Sean aren't arranging anything too wild and then could you…Serena are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah I was just…is Sean okay? I haven't spoken to him since well you know." Serena sighed "I miss him,"

"Why don't you call him?" Isabel asked gently

"I need more then what he can give me," Serena said, her eyes full of pain and regret.

"He does love you Serena," Isabel stated

"Has he said something to you?" Serena asked hopefully

"No but…"

"I should go and make a start on this list," Serena said cutting Isabel mid sentence. She got up and grabbed her bag before making her escape.

"Where was she in such a hurry to be?" Alex asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Anywhere that doesn't involve the topic Sean," Isabel said "How are the fittings going?"

"Great, really enjoyed it." Alex lied but he wasn't about to tell Isabel that he hated it and found it a total waste of time. "Has everything going?"

"Fine, I guess," Isabel said looking down at her list "I've got everything ready for party tomorrow night apart from the flowers, which Serena is doing."

"So everything is on track then" Alex said with a grin of relief "Maybe we could go upstairs and practice for the wedding night,"

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you had asked me to marry you in January then everything would be on track but as it is I've still got a hundred and one things to do before the wedding day and the rate I'm going we might not end up with a wedding let alone wedding night,"

Alex gasped, "No wedding night but that's the best part!"

Isabel raised an eyebrow obviously unimpressed by what he had said.

"You know after the pledging of ever lasting love and till death do us part, etc, etc." Alex said giving her a lopsided smile.

"I think someone needs to learn their vows a little better," Isabel said with another roll of her eyes.

"You know you are just so sexy when you are annoyed with me," Alex stated grabbing her hand and kissing the palm of it. He gave her a goofy grin that sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Isabel felt herself begin to melt, why did he have to be so damn adorable? It was nearly impossible to stay annoyed with him when he looked at her with that boyish grin and his love for her clearly written all over his face.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt if we spent the rest of the afternoon getting some practice in for the wedding night," Isabel said with a grin

Alex jumped to his feet, pulling Isabel with him. "I think its for the best,"

"Izzy, honey? Are you here?"

Alex groaned as his future in-laws filled the kitchen.  
"Why doesn't anyone knock around here?" Alex muttered to himself and received a sharp poke in the stomach and a glare from Isabel.

"Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" Isabel asked kissing each of her parents' cheeks.

"I thought it would be a good time to go over the sitting arrangement for the reception" Diane said holding up a large board, which seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

Alex tried not to sigh out loud. What did a guy have to do to get some minutes alone with his future wife?


End file.
